leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP147
}} The Fire-ing Squad! (Japanese: もえろゼニガメだん！ほのおのように！！ Burn, Squad! Like a Fire!!) is the 147th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on May 11, 2000 and in the United States on April 21, 2001. Blurb Team Rocket attempts to steal all the water Pokémon from the annual Fire and Rescue Grand Prix but they turn up all-wet when Ash's Squirtle leads his old gang, The Squirtle Squad into battle against the trio. Plot On the way to Goldenrod City, and stop in a Pokémon Center to send his back to after using it in the Tauros competition. Oak tells him that is proving to be a very interesting research subject, thus Ash also leaves Heracross with him. Soon after, Nurse Joy reports that Ash's Pokémon are all in excellent condition. asks Joy to examine him, but a nervous Joy conveniently remembers her duty to examine the Pokémon for something called the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. Curious, the group decides to check things out at the nearby stadium. Apparently the Grand Prix is a contest for Pokémon and their s. Always eager to show off his skills, Ash decides promptly to enter the contest with his own team. reminds him that the only he has is , but Ash says he'll just use her and . After an irate Misty complains that he should ask her first, Psyduck pops out. Ash interprets this as an expression of excitement. Suddenly, a familiar voice calls to Ash and Misty. Captain Aidan and Team Wartortle Brock, who has never met Aidan or Team Wartortle, observes how well the have been trained. Misty fills him in; while traveling in the Orange Archipelago, she, Ash, and Tracey met Aidan and Team Wartortle, the best firefighting force in the region. Ash's Squirtle had worked out with the team and even helped to put out a major fire. Aidan reveals that he and his team are the returning champions in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix. The lead Wartortle shakes claws with Ash's Squirtle, its friend and rival. The group goes to the workout center, where Trainers and their teams are busy practicing before the competition. Aidan later contacts the event management team and confirms that Ash can enter the contest. Brock looks around at the other teams, noting that competition will be stiff. Ash, of course, isn't worried. Then, Squirtle notices Officer Jenny and its old Squirtle Squad. Jenny notices that the Squirtle all look nervous. She assures them that they will do fine if they work as a team. Suddenly the Squirtle notice their former leader. While the reunited Squirtle Squad exchange happy greetings, Ash and greet Jenny. She recounts how Ash and his friends converted the Squirtle Squad from ragtag delinquents to responsible and talented firefighters. At the mention that Team Wartortle are the returning champions, the Squirtle Squad expresses fear, at which Ash's Squirtle scratches its chin in an unimpressed manner. Meanwhile, watches from a nearby window and soon set their sights on stealing all the Pokémon in the competition, including Ash's Pokémon. While Ash's Squirtle continues to catch up with its old friends, Jenny asks if the Squirtle Squad can have a joint practice session with Team Wartortle. Aidan agrees, and both teams prepare for the target range, where Pokémon use their attacks to bring down targets. The Squirtle Squad looks very nervous as the practice begins. Aidan tells his Wartortle to focus on each target, listen to the lead Wartortle, and work as a team. The strategy works; each Wartortle aims with precision, taking down one target at a time with the concentrated attacks. In contrast, the Squirtle Squad seem out of focus. Their aim is off and they're not working with each other. While Jenny and Ash urge the Squirtle on, Brock observes that they're probably nervous being next to such a high-rated team as Team Wartortle. Ash's Squirtle decides to take action: it steps on each of the Squirtle's tails. Jumping up together in pain, the Squirtle finally aim as one like the Wartortle. Ash's Squirtle orders them to take down each target. When the practice ends, both teams have hit all the targets. The Squirtle Squad seem much more confident with their leader back. Ash notes that the Squad does not function without his Squirtle. The Grand Prix finally starts, with Ash and his team - , Squirtle, and Misty's Staryu and Psyduck - facing off against a team of . The two teams will be competing to see who can put out a burning house faster. Misty encourages the team to show the Muk how awesome Water Pokémon are. Squirtle and Staryu aim Water Gun at the burning house, while Pikachu uses its back feet to fling dirt at the fire. Ash's team is working well, until Psyduck gets in the way of Staryu's Water Gun. The Pokémon is sent flying into the fire. Luckily, Squirtle rescues Psyduck before it becomes roasted. To apologize for its mistake, Staryu washes the smoke stains off Psyduck, who appears to have been unaware of its near-death experience. But the lost time proves to be fatal; the Muk team has extinguished the fire by covering it with their massive bodies. After Ash's disappointing failure, the Squirtle Squad faces off against a team of Golduck, who apparently came in second place in the previous Grand Prix. Aidan worries that the pressure of the competition may be braking the Squirtle's concentration. His diagnosis proves correct; the Squad looks even more nervous than it did during the practice session. As the round starts, the Golduck team spring quickly and efficiently into action, with each Golduck taking one side of the burning house. The Squirtle Squad, on the other hand, appears too nervous to move. When they finally get going, one of the Squirtle trips and bowls over the others, bringing them all down in a struggling heap. After managing to get to their feet, the Squad aim their Water Guns at their burning house, but their efforts are weak and uncoordinated. At this rate, the Golduck will win easily. Concerned, Ash's Squirtle hurries up to Jenny, followed by Ash and Pikachu. Jenny's attempts to get the Squad to listen to her are futile, but then Ash comes up with a bright idea: Pikachu uses on the Squirtle to get their attention. Ash tells them that they need to listen to their leader. At this, Ash's Squirtle looks surprised, but Ash reassures it by saying that the Squad needs it. Squirtle takes control once again, and under its leadership, the Squad gets back into the fight. In the end, it's a close match, but the Squirtle Squad come out on top. Suddenly, the extinguished fire reignites, and the house soon explodes. From the ground beneath where the house stood emerges Team Rocket in one of its giant contraptions. After reciting their , Team Rocket proceeds with their nefarious plan. Their machine, called the Torcher Scorcher, shoots flames out of its arms straight at the Squirtle, Jenny, Ash, and Pikachu. Aidan and Team Wartortle come to the rescue with the team's Water Guns, but James simply turns up the heat. Other Trainers start running towards the Torcher Scorcher with their Pokémon to try to help, but that was what Team Rocket was waiting for. presses a button and sends nets flying out from the Torcher Scorcher's body, ensnaring all the Pokémon except the Squirtle Squad. Ash tries to run at the giant mecha, but Jenny pulls him away just in time to avoid the flames. As Team Rocket sets the stadium on fire, Ash tells his Squirtle that it must lead the Squirtle Squad to defeat Team Rocket and rescue the Pokémon. After a short huddle, the Squirtle Squad don the infamous glasses of its delinquent days and aim their Water Guns at the Torcher Scorcher. Team Rocket tries to step on the Squirtle, but Ash's Squirtle's orders keep its team members from getting crushed. Brock and Misty happily note the teamwork and superb timing of the Squad. Finally, Team Rocket gets dizzy from their efforts, and the mecha loses its balance and falls over. Squirtle crashes into Team Rocket's command station and blasts them against the wall with Water Gun. Then it stomps on all the controls, sending sparks flying. The door to the mecha's holding area opens, freeing the Pokémon. Squirtle jumps out of the Torcher Scorcher, but Team Rocket isn't through yet. The mecha gets up and prepares to blast Ash, Jenny, and the Pokémon with fire, but before Team Rocket can act, Pikachu and Squirtle combine their and Water Gun attacks to blast the mecha. Team Rocket bids a bitterly painful farewell. While construction trucks are busy repairing the stadium, Ash has a talk with his Squirtle. He says that the Squirtle Squad is very strong, but they need their leader. Ash's Squirtle looks sadly between its Trainer and its friends; Ash smiles encouragingly, and the Squad looks hopeful. Squirtle makes its decision: it will lead the Squirtle Squad like it did in the old days. With Ash's Squirtle at the helm, the Squad moves through the competition smoothly with newfound confidence. Team Wartortle also do very well. Finally, the final round begins, with the Squirtle Squad facing off against Team Wartortle. The challenge is to retrieve a dummy from a burning building and extinguish the fire in the least amount of time. Ash shouts encouragement to the Squad; Misty shouts good luck to the Wartortle; while Brock has his priorities and shouts his support for Officer Jenny. While Ash's Squirtle and the leader of Team Wartortle head into their separate buildings, their team members do their best to put out the fires. Then the leaders of both teams emerge with their dummies and direct their teams to put out the fire. The air is thick with tension as both teams race neck-and-neck. At last, the final Water Gun barrage extinguishes the fire in both houses. Anticipation rises as Team Wartortle's total time is recorded to be 3:54:02, but the Squirtle Squad narrowly claim the victory with a time of 3:53:00. As the stadium erupts with cheers, Officer Jenny and the Squirtle Squad celebrate their unexpected victory. Aidan and Team Wartortle congratulate the Squad with a salute, which they return happily. At the end of the day, Ash congratulates his Squirtle. Jenny thanks Ash for letting his Squirtle leave his party and continue leading the Squirtle Squad. Squirtle says goodbye to Pikachu, Misty, and Brock, and then looks at Ash's other Pokémon. and both nod farewell, but as Squirtle holds out its claws to to shake, Bulbasaur turns away. But then it extends a to its long-time friend, shaking solemnly. Jenny heads away on her , with the Squirtle Squad riding in the sidecar. As his Squirtle recedes into the distance, an emotional Ash yells that they will always be friends, no matter what. He remembers all the good times they had, from the moment Squirtle expressed its wish to join Ash's team to the present. Major events * sends back to Professor Oak's Laboratory and agrees to let stay there as well. * Team Wartortle and the Squirtle Squad make a reappearance. * meets Captain Aidan for the first time. * Ash's Squirtle rejoins the Squirtle Squad. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * (flashback) * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * Officer Jenny * Captain Aidan Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; leaves) * ( ; at 's ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Squirtle Squad) * (Team Wartortle) * (Team Blastoise; flashback) * ( 's; flashback) * * (×10) * (×7) * (×5) * (×4) * (×4) * (×5) * (×9) Trivia * This episode's English title is a reference to a . * The scene where asks what had to do with Team Wartortle mirrors the time when asked what Squirtle's sunglasses were for in The Pokémon Water War. This time, however, fills Brock in on what he had missed as had filled Tracey in. * The book Teaming Up With Totodile is based on this episode. Errors * The corresponding page on Pokémon.com lists the Synopsis for the following episode instead of this episode. * Brock says Aidan's name along with Ash and Misty when they first see him, however, the two had never met before. * In one scene, some 's tails are colored dark blue instead of white. * As the Squirtle Squad and Team Wartortle line up for their first face-off, the are shown with their backs facing the camera, their shells bare. However, in the next shot, they are shown wearing their jackets. * When accidentally shoots into the burning house, a split-screen showing everyone shocked appears, but when Staryu appears, 's cry is played instead of Staryu's. This is particularly strange as Heracross was not even there at the time, being back at Professor Oak's Laboratory. * At the end of the episode, the narrator says about and , "As they continue their to Johto, they look forward to the new friends and new memories that lie ahead." The grammar doesn't make sense as they are already in Johto. * Near the end, as the gang bids farewell to Aidan and his , the lead Wartortle's scarf is a burnt orange color instead of yellow. * When everyone is saying goodbye to Squirtle, is a yellowish-orange color instead of white. EP147 Error.png|Poliwag's tails EP147 Error 2.png|Togepi's miscoloration EP147 Error 3.png|Wartortle's miscolored scarf Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: You & Me & Pokémon * An instrumental version of the Kanto Pokérap is used as background music. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=מכבים את האש '' |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |pl= |ro= |sk= |hi=आग से मुक़ाबला }} 147 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes storyboarded by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Masafumi Satō Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny de:Feuerwehr-Wettbewerb (Episode) es:EP149 fr:EP147 it:EP147 ja:無印編第147話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第148集